Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing program.
Description of the Related Art
There exists S/MIME (Secure/Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions) defined by RFC 2311 as a technique of enhancing the security of email, which can implement encryption of email data. If data is transmitted to a plurality of destinations including a Bcc address using S/MIME, the existence of the Bcc address is unwantedly indicated by the attached public key certificates of the transmission destinations. To solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,171 describes a technique of separately transmitting data to a Bcc address and other destinations.
An Internet FAX (IFAX) which transmits email attached with an image scanned by an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) to a transmission destination and prints a received attached image file has become widespread. In the IFAX, in general, if a mail body and an attached image file are printed, the mail data is deleted from the apparatus and does not remain in the apparatus.
Therefore, a general user cannot determine whether the printed mail is mail with high security which is attached with a digital signature and has undergone encryption processing and certificate verification or mail which may include a false destination and altered data.